


The madness and the madman

by tsubame_17



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19667077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: "Luck in all its moods had to be loved and not feared. Bond saw luck as a woman, to be softly wooed or brutally ravaged, never pandered to or pursued. But he was honest enough to admit that he had never yet been made to suffer by cards or by women. One day, and he accepted the fact he would be brought to his knees by love or by luck." ― Ian Fleming, Casino Royale.





	The madness and the madman

Eames is expectant for what happens at the table, and did not seem to pay him attention.

  
The bright colors and the heat of the people make him feel numb. The sound was so loud that he doesn’t have time to think this two times.

He blows the dice, and gives the back to the table.

Eames brings him close to his side. Eames _knew_ what he had done.

“You don’t believe in luck?”

 _Maybe too much_ , he thinks while his totem is getting lost in the croupier's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I know! The summary is not a summary and is longer than the fic! Sorry! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE~!


End file.
